Talk:Vegito
Deleting Candy Vegerot. I dont think his candy form is actualy considerd a charecter because well 1st of all he only is in that form for less that 1 chapter/episode. Andif we keep it thatwe have to add candy 18 cany Kuririn Candy Bulma... And just think about it Cany Vegerot cant realy be considerd a charecter. Glad I can helpVegerot 15:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Vegito's candy form has far more notability than the other characters' transformations into candy. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 16:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Vegito's candy form is more notable than the other z fighters because he's the only one of them who can keep fighting in that form, plus he was easily beating Gohan Buu even in that form. Nubescout Vegito's candy form isn't notable enough to be a character but gokule is? that on didn't even really exist. Vegito's Power Level Does anyone know Vegito's power level? Thank you. Dekoshu talk 12:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :AFAIK there is no official source for Vegito's power level. -- 12:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) You can humiliate me whatever you like. My words have no meaning here. I am not entitled to my opinion no matter what you say, even if it is fair and just. Dekoshu talk 20:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :What? -- 12:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone can say what Vegito's powerlevel is as no powerlevels are stated after the Trunks Saga. I myself believe it to be 940,000,000. (Nubescout 14:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC)) Stick one more zero to that and it seems more believeable considering 100% Final Form Frieza had a PL of 120,000,000 and SSJ Goku had PL 150,000,000, Vegito at 9,400,000,000. A common mistake is that Frieza PL is 12,000,000 this is wrong, cosidering the Kanji etc (it was a translation error) Base Goku 3 million x 50(SSJ multiplier) = 150 million. MisterShin 20:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Speculating or coming up with values for power levels for post-Trunks saga characters is pointless. In response to Dekoshu's question: No. No one knows Vegito's power level, except for Toriyama himself perhaps. Demonic Phoenix 03:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (SEG) Super Exciting Guide, consider Vegito power level to be Goku x Vegeta (Goku multiplied by Vegeta). I dont know how relieable the SEG is but its the best we have got. MisterShin 15:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Lines Can anyone please try to make the heading lines not go through other words? :I'm not sure what you mean. Can you give an example of where this occurs on the page? -- 10:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Vegito calling Goku in the Anime I just noticed that someone put that Vegito calls Goku in his normal name, I saw the mexican version of Dragon ball Z and I remember that Vegito said that he was the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarotto, (the mexican version didnt change alot of things like the american one). I think it should be changed, for the videogames I dont remember if Vegito used Goku or Kakarot. :The thing about quotes is that they need to be verbatim. We can't change what was stated in the English anime, and as this is an English wiki, it makes little sense to use quotes from a different language. The naming inconsistency is noted in the article, however. -- 07:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I doesn't make sense for him to say Goku, since his name is a combination of Vege'eta and Kakaro'tto. This implies that Vegeta is the "dominant" one in the fusion, and he calls Goku "Kakarotto"--Rod|talk 03:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not true!!!!! in this fuision they were both equal so maybe that part vegeta was domonat but in alot of other places Kakkarot was dominant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot 11:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::I just meant that Vegeta "created" the name, and he always uses Kakarotto, I'm not saying one is just stronger or anything--Rod|talk 14:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily what I meant to say is that probably Vegeta Saiyan trates was dominant so Vegeta didn't make the name they both did but Vegeta's Saiyan was dominate. Vegerot 21:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) james-50 this user added two bits of trivia.first one was that vegito didn't need to go super saiyan to out class super buu,but since he only fought super buu in base form in the anime,AKA filler,i removed.the other piece was that if vegito was introduced earlier in the series,cell and frieza would of been destroyed instantly.though that is true,it is not trivia and only speculation.not signed in right now,ssj gogeta vs lssj broly Candy Vegito's voice The pit of trivia i put in is true cause i have a boxset from what seems to be of the early funimation dub and his voice sounds high pitched compared to the Remastered DVD Boxset series redub so that's what i put down.--InoNOTHING 14:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Life Question Vegeta was dead when he fused with Goku right? But he was alive when they defussed. SO does that mean that half of Goku's life went to Vegeta? Since it was stated Goku could live for another 1000 years after taking Elder Kai's life, can he live for 500 and Vegeta 500 since they spilt life span or something ?_? I just thought of this while reading >_>Kibafool 21:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :A few things. First of all, when Vegeta is brought back to life, it is by the Dragon Balls, and not by stealing Goku's life. In addition, nowhere is it stated that Goku has a 1000-year lifespan. There is no official statement about exactly how the life is transferred. 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It's been a while since I've seen the Buu saga. Didn't see much after Cell and CN reruns up the ying yang. So I guess you mean when they wished everyone back during the fight with Kid Buu Vegeta was brought back? Also Elder Kai said something about life span after giving his life to Goku.Kibafool 23:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) In the anime, Elder Kai says that he's okay with giving up his life because he only had about 100 years left anyway. However, it is unknown how that converts. For instance, it could be the case that: 1/10 of a life = 1000 Kai years = 10 human years. In that case Goku would have 10 years to live. 00:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for clearing that up I guess.Kibafool 00:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Not a problem. It's a shame so many details are left up to speculation, but that's part of the fun of it. 00:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) What if by giving Elder Kai's life to Goku, he is only transferring the state of being alive and not giving him an amount of life left to live. On another note, if Elder Kai died while still being in the Z sword, would the sword break, or would he just not come put if the sword is broken. 04:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vegito's Debut I read here on the wikia that Vegito's debut episode was episode 267 however I've watched the episode and found that, now I could be wrong but this is just what I noticed, he actually appeared in episode 268. Just thought I'd leave that here. Son Jackal 11:57, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2/3??? This line of text under the 'Super Saiyan' sub-heading (Heading: Forms and Transformations) "It is also widely believed that Vegito could use both Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3..." does not belong there IMO. A-okay to remove it? Demonic Phoenix 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I changed it to "some believe". IMO, since Gotenks reaches Super Saiyan 3 with two Super Saiyans, it makes sense that Vegito, who is composed of two Super Saiyan 2 fighters, could have done the same. 03:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Super Vegito This form bears the physical features of a super saiyan 2. His hair is extremely defined (visible in the picture right next to him), and as the article mentions his aura has bursts of electricity. Should the similarity at the very least get a mention in the super saiyan section? Given that he only calls himself "Super Vegito", I would even go so far to say that might be a better title. Just curious what people think.Scarletspiderfan 00:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's been officially stated in several guides and games that he is only Super Saiyan, so no. 00:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Should we leave this statement on the triva "Vegito is the only SAIYAN FUSION not to pass SUPER SAIYAN 1 in anime, manga or games for now." 01:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Reason for De-Fusion The article writes: "When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again." Which I don't believe anywhere ever stated the de-fusion was caused by stomach acids. The trivia section itself even states that Goku credits it to the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. Is it all right to say something like: "After lowering his barrier, Vegito immediately split into Goku and Vegeta for unknown reasons"? Possibly incorporate Goku's guess? SpeedBurner (talk) 00:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The atmosphere is part of the digestive process. I believe in the anime they go further and state that it was the magical acid. I don't remember the quote though, I just don't think someone would make that up. 05:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) 190.141.92.57 03:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC)segun por v-jump el poder de gogeta ssj es de 2,500,000,000 entonces segun akira super vegitto es mucho mas fuerte cual seria entonces el poder base de super vegitto? :Could you repeat in English? 08:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2 appearance So, someone thinks Vegito briefly turned Super Saiyan when he stopped Buu from breaking the universe. Anyone have something to deposit? — A (t • ) 23:52, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not. We often see characters have hair/aura changes for a few seconds when powering up or using an attack. This is usually not a form change, just something that happens when energy output is temporarily increased. 09:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC)